Sanic
Why don't you guys make sanic games on the Wii game Sanic, an intentional misspelling of “Sonic”, is a poorly drawn version of the character Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise who is the protagonist of the Sanic Hedgehog series of games. Sanic is a well known meme thoughout the internet. Origin The name 'SANIC HEGEHOG' originated from a Youtube video by a user named 0nyxheart. The video was a part of his "HOW 2 DRAW" series. However, this video exceeded the popularity of the others. This is likely due to the truly beautiful music played in the background throughout the video and 0nyxheart's very ''convincing impersonation of a stupid child. Nowadays, the name 'SANIC HEGEHOG' is pratically interchangable with 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. After a while he deleted his account after making a video saying SANIC is dead. SANIC, however, is still alive to this day. '''GOTTA GO FAST' GOTTA GO FAST refers to the incredibly corny line in the American Sonic X opening. The line gained popularity when it was featured in a truly abysmal piece of Fanart. The image first became popular when it was posted on the now defunct tumblr blog “:):):):) Yeah Terrible Art”. Within the first few hours of its post, it received several thousand likes and reblogs. Since several of the blog’s followers were artists themselves, several parodies and edits have appeared on tumblr and sites such as deviantArt and flickr. This meme has essentially integrated itself into SANIC HEGEHOG. The character seen in the picture is known by many as Lil' Sanic. Appearances in Video Games Due to the meme's popularity, SANIC has appeared in several games starring him. All his games feature high speed action of GOTTA GO FAST and epic dialogue. He's made his way to several Platinum Hits and countless awards through the years for the intreging storyline and stunning graphics. SANIC THE GAEM "in dis game you pay as sanic. pres di a butten to jamp." The game manual. In this game Sanic has to fight Dr. Rebootkik to save the Flackys. The game is often considered the greatest game ever made. SANIC THE GAEM 2 In this gaem Rebootkik iz bak and he kadnaped the Flackys. Now feechuring Toels, Shadae and secrit caructer Galo Sengen. SANIC R Sanic and his friends ARE having a race and Roboknick is gonna enter tommorow. Now Sanic must won the race to save the world and go fast SANIC AVENTURT In this game Sanic has to fight Shadae Hegehog SANIC |-|OTD0GS SANIC must take back his hotdogs from some fat scientist whom may just be a voice in his head. Using his GOTTA GO FAST powers and hotdogs he seeks to eat all hotdogs. SANIC 4 Sanic is going back to his roots in a new 2D PLATFORM Gaem. You can go faster tthen ever SANIC GENARESHONS A Celbration of Sanic's 100000000th birthday. In this one you can play as modern and lil' sanic. (G00t4 g0 f4st.) SANIC 4 EPEWSE 2 Sanic And Toels appear in this geam. It fixedd the non existant prublems of the amazing sanic fur. nuw u can do a super rool attack were you do bromance SANIC GALAXY TIRED OF GOING FAST ON THE PLANET EARTH, SANIC DECIDES TO HEAD OFF INTO SPACE TO RELIEVE HIS SPEEDY DESIRES. ALSO K niggers NOWN AS SANIC LEST WERLD. NOTE THAT SANIC IS SIGNIFICANTLY SLOWER IN THIS GAEM, AND HAS TO FIGHT A GROUP OF SKYLANDERS. HE TEAMS UP WITH EJGMON BECUZ HE WANTS MOAR LESS ANNOYING FREINDS. EJGMON DOEZNT WANT TO BE HIS FRIEND IN THE END, AND TRIES TO SEXUALLY ASSAULT SANIC WITH A GIANT ROBOT EJGMON. EJGMON WAS TOO SLOW, AND SANIC TAKES A NAP IN THE GRASS AND DREAMS OF GOING FAST. SANIC BUMO IN SANIC BUMO SANIC WEARS A SCARF WITH BRAND NEW REDESIGNS AND WEAR SCARFS AND YOU CAN GO F33T4R DEN EVER. WALK ON WATER AND MAKE YOUR SELF INTO A SCARF. AND AT THE END HE MEETS STAXX THE BOUDGURR, WHO IS LAIK WAILED END STOUFF. SANIC BALL CREATED BY A THIRD TITLE SPINOFF DEV BK-TN AND EQUIPMENT NOTSEGA And Sanic. Sanic ES ABALLS And you can QUICK BALL BALL. BALLS. Sanic IS A FAST BALL IS MLG and can run I mean ROOL things up as a MLG PRO. This game has several easter eggs, not all are known but here are some: NiggaThomas - This easter egg can be found in Green Hill Zone. Sanic Mising: This easter egg is also in a hidden area of Green Hill Zone ... THE GAME IS THE RETURN OF THE SANIC SERIES AND IS CRITCALLY ACCLAIMED BY MANY CRITCS.TRTETATATIOWAJTAWTOOO Attributes Attack * Punch Special * Sanic Ball Taunts * "Your 2 slow" * "Come On Step it up!" Numbers Attack: 9% Special: 21% Gallery Ssbsanic.png Art.png|Sanic, Shalk and Mayro Fighting on Battlefeild B sanic.png Potd04.png|Pic of the day. Shedo is now in da gaem! But he isn't a fighta dough. He is an assis trophi! He uses his edginess and sloes down the geam